Dark Waters:The story of Paddles
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: (set before fall of Cybertron) how did paddles become a dinobot himself may be this will shed some light as we dive into paddles origins (paddles is based of planet x triton toy).


(Paddles pov)

My name is Paddles I'm a member of the the dinobots. Oh you didn't know that well here's another thing you don't know i was the first cybertronian to set foot on earth millions of years ago before joining the lightning strike coalition force i was just a regular soldier stationed at a defensive perimeter in autobot city.

Days before the great exodus we defended the ark from the decepticons that wanted to destroy the ark before it was ready for launch i slaughtered any and every deceptions that dared tried anything funny.

(Normal pov)

All seemed quiet a little too quiet other autobots were extremely cautious an decepticon attack could happen at anytime. Paddles was standing at his post with dozens of other autobots in sector 11 of the defense.

Paddles was a young autobot pretty powerful in battle as well no decepticons stood a chance no one ever told him this to his face but he fights like he belongs in grimlock's team the Lightning strike coalition force shame no one did though he would've taken it as a compliment.

Paddles looks up to the team as his heroes he always dreamed about fighting along side grimlock and his team they believe in what the autobots stand for and they hate to decepticons more than any other autobot but they sometimes don't agree with optimus prime's command tactics which is why they are a renegade group.

"This was our home and now we have to leave it because of megatron and his megalomaniacal ambition"Paddles yelled in anger punching a wall the other autobots that were around jumped in surprise at paddles outburst.

Soon paddles calmed down "sorry i'm just angry"he apologized an autobot came up a consoled him "it's alright Paddles we are all upset about this but like optimus said we will fight and win" Paddles looked at the autobot but before any more words were said everyone's comlinks beeped and a growling voice was heard it sounded like...Grimlock.

"Decepticons spotted coming our way get off your tailpipes and kick theirs" everyone got their weapons ready for action.

(Paddles pov)

I saw the decepticons coming at us with literally their heads screaming i pulled my blasters out and started firing at them some of them went down like a sack of nuts and bolts.

"Keep firing guys they must not get through!"shouted an autobot "yeah no kidding"i muttered under my breath and continued firing a lone decepticon fired a rocket at me but i dodged by rolling to one side and the rocket flew pass and hit one of my autobot friends i fired a shot at the decepticon and he dropped dead.

"Ha ha you're dead decepticreeps!"i shouted in victory the firing ceaced and

silence filled the battlefield "i think that's the last of them"an autobot said but i knew better "no i don't think so"i muttered.

Then a paniced voice buzzed on our radios.

"If anyone can hear me leapers have broken through our defensive primato and grimlock is down i repeat grimlock is hurt"

I gasped "oh no" me and the remaining autobots from my sector ran to the distress location and saw dead autobot bodies everywhere and grimlock lying on the ground unconscious i saw the others swoop,slug,sludge and snarl all fighting decepticons a whole squadron of them ran at me and the others pulling out my twin swords i charged at them.

"COME ON"i yelled as soon as they were close enough i swung my blade slicing them in half one by one roaring in fury as i go along energon spilling everywhere as i cut through the last of them panting.

Then i heard swoop "hey you protect grimlock" i ran to grimlock's side as a leaper landed a few meters in front of us growling i charged at a hit with my swords but they didn't cut through and he pushed me back to where grimlock was.

The leaper started walking towards us i pulled my blasters out and started firing at him but it only pushed him back a few inches "scrap what's with this guy" i yelled in frustration "t..he...ack"someone groaned i looked down it was grimlock he was half awake i lean closer "what?"i asked "...armor...is...weak from...the back" he said weakly and fell back unconscious i looked at the leaper "the back huh" drawing my sword i walked towards a near by wall the leaper dashed at me and i rolled out of the way and he hit the wall dazed this was my chance i swungmy sword a him in the exhaust pipe and he exploded.

I looked behind me to see the others doing the same thing to the other leapers as they exploded dead as well as soon as the leapers were dispatched me and the others surrounded grimlock.

Snarl checked him "he's alive but he's leaking bad,we need to get him to medbay and get him stabilized" then sludge lifted grimlock up and carried him away i was about to follow when i felt a hand on my shoulder i looked it was slug "thanks kid" then swoop approached me "yeah you saved grimlock's life what's your name" "paddles my name is paddles"i said.

(back at the autobot fortress)

Me slug swoop and sludge all waited for the news of grimlock's condition all was silent until ratchet came "he's going to be fine you can see him if you like"he said and we all went in i stared at grimlock who was lying on the operating table slug snarl swoop and sludge all stood on either side of me "hey big guy how are you feeling?"swoop asked worried grimlock groaned as he rubbed his head "argh did a leaper hit me from behind?"

"Yeah i thought he killed you there but paddles here saved your life"sludge said patting me on the back "yeah he cut through those cons like beryllium bologna" slug said smiling at me.

Then grimlock looked at slug "uh you mean cesium salami?" "no beryllium bologna!" "cesium salami!".

Swoop laughed "that never gets old" then sludge spoke up "the point is we could use paddles on our team"

grimlock stared at me and sighed "well he did save my life and we have room for one more bot ,hows about it paddles you wanna join our team?"

If i had a mouth i'd be smiling "I'm in" i said.


End file.
